edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow Shadow is a fan created character by Invaderjake. He is a 14-year old teenager that moved to Peach Creek after his father, brother and grandmother died of wolf attacks in the Canadian town he was raised in. Him, his mother and sister survived and moved to Peach Creek to live where it wasn't filled with wolves, he met the Eds and soon became their friend, though his nature of avoiding others still happens. He sometimes shown to hang around a girl named Roxy, it is unknown what his real name is. Personality and Info Shadow usually shows signs of negativity towards nearly everyone (Eddy, Kevin, the Kankers, Sarah and Johnny) and expands his negativity by challenging them to fights and he ends winning, he has a strong sense of pride and often curiosity towards something that intrigues him. His strong sense of pride urges him to fight the best and to prove he is the best and he will even against his own mothers words on not to fight, he has even as gone as far to fighting Eddy's brother and ended up winning. He is proud and also arrogant of his families history and will try to repeat the family techniques of fighting from the past to use in his own fights but his arrogance gets the best of him and this becomes a problem for him, he is shown to have no feelings towards anyone but he is shown to have become somehow "mushy" towards Roxy, possibly showing that he has feelings for her. Shadow is possibly the most powerful and strongest teen in Peach Creek and will show it by fighting Rolf. Discussion from InvaderJake I am a big fan of the Sonic the hedgehog franchise and my inspiration for my creation was Shadow the hedgehog (I did not copy the name) and when I created my Shadow, I wanted him to be an angry but fun loving person that tries to forget about the past that happened to him when he lost his father, brother and grandmother. Shadow is possibly my greatest character idea yet due to his personality and interaction with everyone in Peach Creek. I know his beginning picture is messed up but that was because I could only use the Paint Window on my LapTop and that usually doesn't turn out so well with pictures. But I trust that Shadow is probably the most sane person in the Cul-De-Sac. When I saw Vanessa's character Roxanne, I was hoping to talk to her about Roxanne and Shadow meeting and to also discuss about doing a comic idea with Vanessa. And to the viewers of my character, no I will not be revealing Shadow's real name, I just like it when people try to guess Shadow's real name. Shadow's history Shadow was born in a Canadian town called Elk Creek where the species of elk were plentiful and people were hunt them for their meat and hide, Shadow's father was one of the many people that hunted the endless elk. Shadow was usually a happy child that wanted to become a elk hunter like his father and carry on the family tradition of elk herding. Shadow's life changed when his family was out in the forest one day to gather wood and hunt elk, back then his family consisted of him, his mother, his sister Ella, his father, his brother Clarence and his grandmother. Clarence was gathering wood when he heard howls and told everyone that Wolves were nearby, the family started to walk back home but a pack of wolves suddenly ran into them and began to close in, in order to insure the safety of the family, Shadow's dad, brother and tough grandmother stayed to fight the wolves while Shadow, his mother and sister ran for the safety of the house and waited for the others to return. They never did. The next day, Shadow walked out into the woods and saw that his father, brother and grandmother were torn apart and dead, Shadow ran back to the house and told his mother, who only nodded and told him to get his sister and to get into their car. She told them that they were going to town and getting a moving van. The next day was moving day and Shadow wasn't very happy to go somewhere that his mother called "Peach Creek", the very thought of moving sent him into a state of depression, having to leave his memories of living in elk creek were now going to memories and his dreams of becoming an elk hunter and herder were now going to be illusions. After the five days it took to get to Peach Creek, the family arrived and moved into a house next to Ed's, Shadow was now in a state of eternal anger and depression that only fueled his new need to fight others to prove he is the leader. The Ed's met him and they instantly befriended him, much to his dismay. Shadow soon met the other kids and Roxanne and began to challenge Kevin, Sarah and Rolf to fights to prove he is stronger. He has even went to the great length to challenging the Kanker sisters and winning in the process, his new life in Peach Creek has now grown on him and he somehow now enjoys being around the neighborhood. Relationships Ed Although he doesn't like to be near Ed, he finds Ed to be an interesting ally whenever no one else is around but Shadow will be around Ed just to find help in fitting in with the neighborhood, even when Ed's stupidity gets on Shadow's nerves, Shadow helps Ed out with Sarah yelling at him. Edd With both of their brainpower somehow matched, Shadow tries to prove to Double D that science can also solve the questions of the human race, no matter how much time it will take the two to find the answer to the human mind. Eddy Shadow is Eddy's greatest ally and biggest enemy, the two yell and bicker at each other when they can't agree on one subject, even though Eddy has a love for jawbreakers and Shadow has a love for elk hunting, the two help each other out for the idea of a scam. Kevin Kevin first met Shadow at school and they instantly became enemies when Shadow challenged him to fight, that Shadow won and Kevin began a hatred for him. Rolf Shadow actually sees Rolf as a friendly rival that he calls "old world worthy" since they both come from farming families, the two usually have a weekly fight to prove who's stronger. Nazz Shadow pays almost no attention to Nazz and the two rarely interact with each other, this debates on whether Shadow and Nazz have an actual friendship since they ignore each other. Sarah Shadow and Sarah hate each other and fight each other for the dominance on who is stronger, making their relationship dark and cold. Jimmy Shadow see's Jimmy as a "weakling boy" that needs to learn strength and discipline and Shadow gives Jimmy these tips if someone makes fun of him, this shows that they have a decent relationship. Johnny and Plank Shadow hates Johnny and Plank, even said and done. The Kanker Sisters The kankers are Shadow's greatest enemies and he fights them if they get within even 2 feet of him, he ends up winning the fights and he walks away in victory while the Kankers go home with bruises. Roxanne Still debatiing on whether they have a nice relationship, though they do share the same thoughts on most of the Cul-De-Sac children, InvaderJake still hopes to talk to Vanessa on Shadow and Roxanne meeting. Trivia *Shadow is possibly the most violent Cul-De-Sac child since the death of his father, brother and grandmother. *He actually shows a love of hunting small animals if elk are not around. *His last name is Rolder *Although he rarely shows it, he has a soft side towards most of the Cul-De-Sac children. *It is unknown on what his first name since he wishes to be called Shadow. Category:Fan Characters Category:Villains